Jason Kiriyazuki
Jason Kiriyazuki (ジェイソン・キリヤズキ) is one of the main characters in 5Ds Blazing Gale. He is one of the students in the Blaze Blue dorm at Elemental Academy. In addition, he is also one of the Signers and leader of Team Sakura along with his girlfriend. Personality Jason has been shown to have a pretty calm personality. Although he is playful at times, when it comes to dueling, he takes it seriously and fights like he's at the World Championships. If someone irritates him in a duel however, he'll go at them with full force and go for an OTK. Design Jason has reddish-brown eyes and hair. He wears a blue t-shirt with "Blaze Blue" written across the front and a light blue hoodie. Jason also wears dark blue skateboard gloves with red arm protectors and wears dark blue jeans and sneakers. He primarily wears a golden Duel Disc but wears his Blaze Blue disc on other occasions. Biography Born into a family that is well-renown for their duelist skills, Jason has been encouraged to carry on his family's legacy. Since the age of 4, he has been ranking #1 at his locals for the past 3 years and has even won an international title abroad. But he has become bored as every year, he has to play the same people again and again, so he couldn't improve. Recently, his parents saw his ambition to become stronger and suggested that he'd enroll at Elemental Academy and become even better. He did just that and went up in the ranks to become one of the best duelists that Elemental Academy could train. He passed his entrance exams with almost perfect marks and intends to keep them high. Jason's 11 years of playing Yu-Gi-Oh has made him a very formidable opponent to challenge. So far, he has not lost a single match and has no draws either. He is also skilled at Turbo Dueling as shown in Chapter 9 with his Duel Board. Relations Jason has a very good relation with many of the students in Elemental Academy. He currently has a relation with Posie since both of them are dating. He is friends with the twins, Rua and Ruka and with various other students within the Blaze Blue dorm and throughout the whole school. In general, most of the school considers him to be a celebrity. He does not have a good relation with Giryu L. Dryvner due to the fact that Giryu dislikes him for being so successful in Blaze Blue while he is stuck as a Stone Brown. This hatred is due to Giryu continually accusing him of cheating on the entrance exam during their first duel in Chapters 3-4. He also doesn't like Arterius and DW Shuiren because they acted like spoiled kids and challenged him and his friends to a duel (in which Team Sakura wins all three fights). Abilities In addition to his Signer powers, Jason has been shown to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan and as such, manipulate wind and black flames to his will. It's inferred that he can also control other nature releases, but to what extent is unknown as of now. According to Jason (in Chapter 35), these powers will only activate if those close to him are in danger, although he can activate his Mangekyo involuntarily if needed [in this context, using the Mangekyo will not lead to blindness]. Jason is also able to perform Clear Mind, as shown when he Accel Synchro Summoned Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian and Shooting Star Dragon. Although in the case of Enigma Guardian, it was called "Sky Burst" (however it is still classified as Clear Mind) Deck Jason plays a variety of decks, but his main decks are "Elemental Hero" themed. His deck is similar to that of Jaden Yuki, except Jason uses mostly Synchro Summoning to call out his bigger monsters as opposed to Jaden's Fusions (although he uses Fusions as well) ''List of Jason's Decks'' Lineage Category:Signers